According to statistics, in a short message network architecture, about 60% of the short messages can be delivered successfully at one time, and more and more short messages need to be stored and forwarded by the SMSC. This causes that the forwarding efficiency is decreased gradually. Based on this situation, a Short Message Service Router (SMS Router) is introduced for a first time delivery. The short messages are submitted to the SMS Router by the SP. The SMS Router delivers the short messages to cell phones. For the short messages that are not delivered successfully for the first time, which are about 30% of the submitted short messages, the SMS Router may forward these short messages to the SMSC for delivering again.
In practicing the present invention, it is discovered that the short message ID received when the SP submits the short message is assigned by the SMS Router. The short message ID in a status report sent to the SP, however, is assigned by the SMSC after the SMS Router forwards the submitted short message and the SMSC resends the short message. Therefore, the SP may discover that the short message ID received when the SP submits the short message does not match with the short message ID in the received status report.